


Bad Blood

by Imagine333



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Children of Earth Compliant, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine333/pseuds/Imagine333
Summary: Family ties can be challenging for anyone. When Steven goes missing, can Jack prove himself to Alice and find him.  Post Exit Wounds
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Memories

**Bad Blood**

**Summary:** Family ties can be challenging. When Steven goes missing, can Jack prove himself to Alice and find him. 

**Not COE compliant, but contains characters from the season.**

**Chapter 1:** Memories

* * *

_ Monday 14:13 Langham House, Bristol _

The engine rumbled blocking out all other noises as Jack sat in his car, watching his daughter move around through her front window. It had taken 2 weeks since Gray’s attack on Cardiff for him to bring up enough courage to visit, not trusting his state of mind before, but even now, he didn’t think he was ready. Tosh and Owen’s deaths had hit him hard, reminding him of everyone else’s mortality while his stint underground had only reinforced _his_ immortality. He was destined to be alone. Everyone he would ever meet would die, even The Doctor eventually, and that was only if they didn’t leave him first.

The various memories he’d lost during the two millennia he’d spent continuously dying and reviving, were slowly coming back, but after a flashback in a dream the night before, he’d found himself driving here impulsively, but now, sitting outside he was debating whether it was the best time to come. Steven would be in school, meaning that Alice would have no excuse to let him in. She disliked him turning up unannounced, be he also knew that if he called ahead his daughter would say anything to delay him.

He watched Alice disappear from view, further into the house, and sighing heavily, he switched off the engine and placed his Webley in the glove box before getting out the car.

~*~*~T~*~*~

Alice was finishing clearing from lunch when the doorbell rang loudly. She could see by the stance of the figure through the door it was her father, and glancing in the kitchen to check that Steven was still engrossed by the TV, she opened the door a crack. “It’s you.”

“Hello” 

She hadn’t seen him for months, but he looked the same as ever, and Alice wasn’t sure when that had stopped surprising her. Her mother had told her from the start that ‘a man who can’t die has nothing to fear’, and trouble followed him around, not only because of Torchwood. Jack would never die which made him dangerous.

Despite her efforts, Steven must have heard the voice, as he came barrelling down the corridor. “Uncle Jack!”

Opening the door wider, Jack swept Steven up into his arms, with a genuine smile. “Hey Steven! No school today, Soldier?”

“It got closed! My friend thinks it got taken over by aliens, but I don’t think so.”

“Yeah? Why not?”

“Why would aliens want to go to school?”

“Well that’s a good point? Have you asked him that?”

“No, I’ll go do that now.” Alice watched as Jack placed him back on his feet, and passing him her phone, he ran off upstairs to call his friend. She knew what Torchwood did, and the conversation of aliens made her tense, wanting to keep Steven as far away from that as possible.

“Can I come in?” Turning back to the door, she noticed Jack was standing awkwardly, his voice hesitant as if expecting to be turned away, and that didn’t surprise her. Everything about her father made her life complicated, and if it wasn’t for Steven, she probably would have.

~*~*~T~*~*~

“So what is it this time? To be honest I was expecting you the other week.”

Jack held his mug tightly in both hands as he took a sip, subconsciously hiding his face. “Things have been busy.” It probably wasn’t the best thing to say, but it wasn’t exactly a lie. They had been helping to rebuild the city from the explosions, while also rounding up an increased number of weevils who’d turned rouge by the signals.

“So you were involved with those attacks then?” Alice replied, matter-of-factly, as if not surprised in the slightest. “And to think why mum moved us out of Cardiff when you left.”

“Yeah” Jack looked away out the window for a brief second. Lucia had told Alice a lot of lies and half-truths about him out anger and hatred, one of these was that Jack had left them instead than the opposite. However, she had only done what she was thought was right for her daughter, and had felt obliged not to correct her stories. He would rather Alice was angry with him, than her mother, especially now that Lucia wasn’t around anymore.

His mind flashed back as another memory returned of Alice’s – or Melissa’s as she’d been called then – first birthday. He had taken her stroller to the park, watching her laugh as they played by the pond, unaware that in only six months’ time, he would wake to discover they had vanished overnight. It had taken years to track them down, technology wasn’t the same as it is now, and he’d promised himself he’d try make up for lost time.

“I told you I’d be come round whenever you need, Meliss- Alice.”

Alice glanced over from the sink, her face unreadable. “That’s a new one, who’s Melissa then? Another name to keep track of?”

Jack looked down into his mug silently as he cursed his slip.

“No? Well that’s another good reason to stay away.”

After a long pause of silence, Jack tried to change the subject. “So, something happen at Steven’ school?”

“A break in, apparently. Over the weekend, but of course they wait until 7 this morning to inform parents they’re shutting for the day. Luckily I didn’t have work.”

“Anything I can help with” Jack asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. “Round here, I mean?”

“I’ve got it sorted, thanks, but even so that doesn’t really follow with staying away, does it?”

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Monday 17:06 The Hub, Cardiff _

Jack entered the Hub through the cog door, Ianto glancing over from the workstations as the alarms blared. “There you are, sir. We were wondering where you’d got to.”

“No emergencies I take it.”

“Shockingly, no. One reported weevil sighting, but it was gone before we got there, no trail so probable false alarm.”

Nodding, Jack glanced around the Hub noticing the quietness. “Where’s Gwen?”

“She left early, something about visiting Rhys’ parents overnight, said to tell you she wouldn’t be in till late morning.”

“That’s fine, she needs a break – we all do,”

“So…” Ianto started after an awkward silence. “…where you been? Anything exciting?”

“Not particularly.” He headed towards his office and collapsed into his chair, letting Ianto take his coat as he followed behind. “Had an overdue visit to make.”

“Ah.” Ianto hung up the greatcoat on the stand before turning back to Jack, reading both his expression and the way he was slumped in his chair. There was only two places that could mean, and seeing they had called over at Flat Holm the other week, that left the other. “Bad visit?”

“School got closed so I saw Steven but she’s never going to trust me. Hell I don’t blame her.”

Jack had revealed to Ianto about Alice and Steven not that long ago, the night after the Jonah Bevan case when he’d had wondered on what it would be like to lose a child. He’d been surprised at the trust considering he’d just gone behind his back, but he soon realised Jack didn’t blame him for helping Gwen.

“She’s never had a reason to, Jack. There’s two sides to every story, and she’s only heard one.” He held his hands up defensively when Jack looked about to argue, interrupting him. “I’m not saying tell her everything, I understand why you won’t, but… just keep trying to prove yourself to her.”

“Somehow I doubt that will ever be possible.” Jack mused, reaching for his hidden stash of whiskey, pouring a helping for Ianto as well, who took the glass gratefully.

“So…am I right by thinking we have the whole place to ourselves.”

“If you mean no-one is going to walk in, then yes sir.” Ianto confirmed, his welsh accent strengthening on sir causing Jack to moan in pleasure.

“I swear you do that on purpose.”

“You’d be correct, sir”

Ianto leaned forward into a warm kiss, Jack responding eagerly, his lips parting as it intensified, growing deeper and more passionate as their hands roamed across each other’s backs. Jack gripped his hips and pulled him in closer onto his lap, and he slipped his hands under Jack’s braces, letting them drop from his shoulders, feeling Jack’s fingers start to loosen the tie at his neck.

The rift alarm blared from the other room, and Jack groaned into his mouth, the kiss lingering for a few seconds more, before they reluctantly broke apart.

“The rift has the worse timing.”

“Never doubted it.” Ianto declared, standing up and grabbing their coats. “Come on. The faster we leave, the sooner we’ll get back.”


	2. Rough Waters

**Bad Blood**

**Summary:** Family ties can be challenging. When Steven goes missing, can Jack prove himself to Alice and find him. 

**Not COE compliant, but contains characters from the season.**

**Chapter 2:** Rough Waters

* * *

_ Tuesday 08:23 Bishop Rd Primary School _

“Have good day, darling.”

“Yes Mum. Bye!”

Steven shut the door of the car, swung his bag over his shoulder and started to jog up the road towards his school’s back entrance. He slowed his pace after a few strides, his book bag heavy on his back, making it awkward to run. He was early, so the road was fairly quiet, despite the back entrance being the most popular gate used due to it’s easy access road.

An alley ran off to the side, out of bounds for pupils, but moving closer, Steven could hear loud voices coming from it, and curious, he crouched in the bush. He held in a startled gasp as he saw two men, one kicking another still figure on the ground, while the other watched for a few second, before pulling his partner back.

“Enough! Get him in the van.”

Scared, Steven tried to reverse slowing out the bushes, but his bag caught on a branch, snapping loudly, causing the two men to look over.

“Shit. There’s a kid.”

“Grab him. We can’t have ‘m talking.”

Steven ran, trying to remember the games his gran taught him when he was little for if there was trouble, but the man was faster, and a gloved hand slammed against his mouth, stifling his scream.

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Tuesday 10:17 The Hub, Cardiff _

A loud vibrating noise stirred Jack from his light sleep and he fumbled for his phone on the side. Ianto shifted beside him, half-awake, not fully opening his eyes as he mumbled. “Wh’t time is it?”

They’d ended up not returning to the Hub until pre-dawn, the alert unfortunately casting out another rift victim, resulting in a unscheduled trip to Flat Holm. It was late morning but Jack ignored him, growing concerned as he read the caller ID.

“It’s Alice.”

He wasn’t expecting a call, especially not so soon after a visit, in fact Jack couldn’t remember the last time his daughter called him, the number saved for emergencies, and Jack’s heart clenched at the thought. It didn’t take long for Ianto’s sleep-muddled mind to catch on to Jack’s confusion and fear, shaking himself properly awake as Jack hit accept.

_‘Dad…’_

“Alice? What’s wrong?”

‘ _Steven didn’t show up at school today. I can tell the police are nervous, but they’re refusing to tell me anything.’_

“I’ll be there in an hour. We’ll find him.” He hung up and bolted out of bed, quickly pulling on his clothes.

“Jack?”

He glanced round at Ianto who had taken the initiative of selecting his own clothes from the stack. Ianto read the unmasked alarm in Jack’s steel eyes as he hoped Jack hadn’t just be informed what he thought, but the chance was crushed as his lover confirmed his fear.

“Steven’s missing and the police are worried. I’ve got to go.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Ianto…” Jack trailed off. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want the Welshman to come, but he couldn’t. “Someone needs to man the rift.”

“It’s nearly half 10.” Ianto explained, checking his watch. “Gwen should be in soon, I’ll call her in the car. I’m not letting you go alone.”

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Tuesday 11:12 Langham House, Bristol _

With Jack’s driving, it only took around 50 minutes to reach Alice’s house in Bristol, the streets marked with a handful of police cars. Jack skid the SUV to a halt, a few paces up from where he’d parked the day before, rushing out and slamming the door before Ianto could even release his seatbelt. Following, he caught up quickly, placing a reassuring hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Go see Alice, I’ll talk to the police.”

“Thanks” Jack replied, watching Ianto head towards the squad cars, before moving for the front door. The door was ajar, so he pushed it open heading in finding Alice pacing back and forth in the front room. One detective was talking to her quietly, turning when she heard him enter.

“Who are you?”

“Captain Jack Harkness. I’m-”

“Jack is my…brother.” Alice interrupted sternly, not wanting to make things complicated by revealing Jack’s true connection. “I called him.”

“Okay, sorry Captain. DI Rodgers.” She held out her hand, which Jack shook professionally.

“Nice to meet you.” He remarked without his usual flirtatious tone. “What happened?” He asked, addressing Alice. “When did you see him last?”

“I dropped him off at the school road this morning at half 8, same place as ever. A little early, but not drastic.”

“We have officers searching the areas now…” Rodgers added. “…but-”

“But what? I want everything you’ve got.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t disclose-”

“Jack.” For the second time that morning, he spun around to see Ianto, who was hesitantly hovering in the doorway, as if concerned he was interrupting something.

“Ianto. Come in, what you got?”

“Apparently the school called Alice, and then the police at 9:45am, when Steven didn’t show up for registration or first class, not unusual but the concern is that a Year 5 teacher by the name of Bryn Hughes has also not showed for work today, despite his wife confirming she dropped him at the back gate.”

“How you know that? Who are you? You don’t have clearance…”

“This is Ianto Jones, my colleague and trust me the one thing we have is clearance.” Jack explained quickly, annoyed by the interruption. “This Mr Hughes, is he Steven’s teacher?”

“No, the other class” Ianto replied, before Alice could. “The police are working on the theory Hughes' taken Steven.”

Alice tensed in anger, but Jack had picked up on something in Ianto’s tone. “You don’t, do you?”

“It’s possible, but something tells me it’s too simple.” He turned to Alice. “Jack said Steven’s school was closed yesterday. Why?”

Alice looked surprised that Ianto knew about her, but contained it as she answered the question. “There was a break in, but the school didn’t say anything more.”

“I heard about that.” Rodgers chipped in. “Saturday night, the whole place was ransacked.”

“Thought so, it’s too much of a coincidence.” Ianto observed, looking at straight at Jack who nodded. 

“We need everything you’ve got on both incidences sent to us.”

“You can’t just take over my case, who do think you are?”

“We’re Torchwood, and I’m not looking to take over, just to help. We’ve got equipment at our base that you’ve never even heard of. Now are we going to argue or are you going to help me find my gr…nephew.”

Not catching the slip, but supposedly satisfied by the offer, Rodgers relented, taking the business card Ianto was offering. “I’ll go organise the transfer.” She left quickly, leaving the two alone with Alice.

“I knew this would happen one day. Mum was right, you’re dangerous.”

“Alice, this has nothing to do with me or Torchwood.”

“It doesn’t matter. This family is cursed, and it’s your fault!”

Ianto felt awkward being caught in the middle of the argument as he tried not to get angry with Alice’s insensitive comments to Jack. He realised she was lashing out with her fear for Steven, but even so he was glad for the interruption when his mobile pinged to indicate they’d received all the police files. “Jack. Everything’s been sent to the Hub.”

“We’d better get going. Call Gwen, tell her to get a head start on the files and then to talk to Hunt’s wife.”

“I’m coming to help.”

“Alice…”

“Don’t you dare try and stop me, Dad. I called because you have the equipment to help, but that doesn’t mean I trust you.”

**NOTE: Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Revelations

**Bad Blood**

**Summary:** Family ties can be challenging. When Steven goes missing, can Jack prove himself to Alice and find him. 

**Not COE compliant, but contains characters from the season.**

**Chapter 3:** Revelations 

**Note: I changed the teacher’s (fake) name to Bryn Hughes to be more Welsh. Should be corrected in previous chapter.**

* * *

_ Tuesday 12:38 The Hub, Cardiff _

They entered the Hub through the underground garage. For once, Jack didn’t bother putting on the usual show for ‘visitors’, none of them having the mood or the time. Still, Ianto noted Alice’s awe at the sight of the Hub, but she restrained her questions, focusing on the case in hand. The hub was empty, meaning that Gwen had already left for Bristol.

“What we got?” Jack asked.

Ianto moved over to the closest workstation checking the files Gwen had left open before leaving.

“Nothing much more than we already know. No sightings on the cameras near the school. It’s like they knew where they were, but they discovered possible DNA that’s running in the lab, results should be here within the hour.”

“So where do we start?”

“I can run Hughes’s picture through Tosh’s old kaleidoscope program, see if he appears anywhere on the CCTV.” Ianto mused, typing fanatically before he stopped, turning to Alice. “Do you have a picture of Steven? I can add…”

“I have some on my phone…hang on…” Alice started to rummage in her bag she’d packed in a rush, looking for her mobile, but was interrupted by Jack.

“I have.” Jack vanished into his office, re-emerging a few seconds later with a small squared photo of Steven in his school uniform, which he passed over to Ianto. “Here.” To Alice’s surprise, the photo was fairly recent and she wondered where he’d got it.

Ianto scanned the photo and continued typing for a few seconds, Jack hovering over his shoulder. “It’s running.” He confirmed eventually, looking over at Alice. “Program’s never let us down before.”

“Let me know as soon as you get something.” Jack took two steps towards the cog door, but was stopped by Ianto.

“Where you going?”

“I’m going to see if I can get a head-start.” Jack explained. Turning back around, he placed chaste kiss to Ianto’s lips, momentarily forgetting they had an audience, before running out the Hub, calling out behind him. “I’ll be back.”

~*~*~T~*~*~

After Jack had run out, Alice glanced around the Hub, wondering where Ianto had vanished to. She’d just taken a seat on the sofa, when he seemed to appear from nowhere in front of him, holding a mug.

“Coffee?”

“Thanks” Alice took the mug from Ianto, who sat down next to her with his own. “It doesn’t seem right just sitting here, while Dad’s run off god knows where. I need to be doing something, anything.”

“The computer will alert us as soon as there’s a result. Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

“Torchwood and ‘trust’ don’t go together in my dictionary.”

“If you don’t trust Torchwood, trust Jack.”

Alice laughed half-heartedly as she took a sip of the coffee. “That’s even worse.”

“Then trust me when I say Jack won’t stop till he’s found.”

“Well you certainly put your faith in him. You and Dad then?”

“That obvious, huh?”

“It won’t last, you’re not the first Torchwood employee you know.”

“It’s not like that. Jack’s saved me – twice.” Ianto argued, mind flashing back to the cannibals, and more subtly when Jack gave Ianto another chance after Lisa. “He gave me meaning again.”

“So what? You think you owe him.”

“Of course not, not like you’re implying anyway.”

“None of it means anything to him. He’ll find someone new and leave like he did to Mum. The list’s so long he couldn’t even get my name right yesterday.”

“Jack’s…having err… trouble with his memory currently but still that doesn’t sound like... Why, what did he call you?”

“Megan? No Melissa I think. No difference probably.”

“There is. That makes more sense.” At Alice’s offended look, Ianto continued. “You don’t remember do you?”

“Remember what?”

Ianto hesitated, not knowing whether he should share this specific information without Jack, but his irritation at Alice obvious misguided impression of Jack made the decision for him. “You’re real name – the one you were born with, was Melissa. Jack was remembering your past.”

Staggered at the reveal, Alice stared at Ianto, finding only honesty in his eyes. “Why did mum change my name?” She asked, confused.

“Not my story to tell.” Ianto didn’t know the full story, but understood a little from what Jack had shared, but he had said too much already. He finished his coffee and placed the mug on the table. Realising she wouldn’t get anymore, Alice changed the subject.

“So there’s just the three of you then, from what little I heard, I thought there’d be more.”

“There were…” Ianto trailed off for a moments, the emotions overwhelming him from thinking on the still recent deaths. “There were five of us. Tosh and Owen. They…they died the other week.”

“In the attacks?”

“They saved the city.”

“Sorry for your loss” Alice acknowledged, slightly surprised at her own sincerity. She’s thought about how callous she’d been to Jack yesterday when mentioning the attacks and wondered why he hadn’t said anything, or corrected her about her apparent real name. It was almost as if he was allowing her to make those comments.

“Yeah” Ianto exhaled, clearly not keen on the conversation as he stood, taking their empty mugs through a door she hadn’t seen earlier. 

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Tuesday 12:52 Underground Club, Unknown _

Jack stumbled down the steps, hammering hard on a metal door before he had even stopped moving. He waited impatiently for the door to be opened, before striding purposely through the crowd, hoping he wouldn’t get blocked again as he searched. The usual spots were empty, but not getting disheartened, he moved into the next room, scanning fervently. 

“Back so soon, Captain?”

Jack whipped round in shock to find the figure of a young girl standing behind him. Her eyes were staring, showing a hint of amusement and wisdom beyond her years, but Jack was one to know looks could be deceiving. She’d changed to a more modern dress since his last visit (not that Jack could judge), and he could see her worn tarot cards sticking out of her pocket.

“I’m here to cash in a favour.”

“No, I believe you owed me one.”

“And now I’ll owe two.” Jack sat down at the nearest table, as if showing he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “I take it you know why I’m here.”

“That’s up to the cards.” She revealed mysteriously as she sat down opposite.

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Tuesday 13:18 The Hub, Cardiff _

A computer beeped loudly, pulling Alice and Ianto out of their thoughts as they joined each other at the screen.

“What is it?”

Ianto clicked open the file and scanned he small text in the email. “DNA results are back. I’ll call Jack.” He pulled his phone out the pocket but before he could finishing calling, Jack thundered through the garage door, slamming the door behind him.

“Your sense of timing is almost obscenely perfect.” Ianto joked, dropping his phone back into his pocket.

“That surprises you? Pot meet kettle.” Jack replied teasingly flashing his usual grin for a brief second as he reached his side, before turning serious. “What we got?”

“DNA results are back from Steven School. Matches a Mark Geddes, arrested 2005 for involvement in an organised crime group in London.” Ianto pulled up a mugshot, alongside two others. “Worked with Jessica Mara and Jacob Blaise. They were released on parole 3 months ago.”

“Add their pictures to the kaleidoscope; more chance we’ll get a hit.”

“What do some London gang want with Steven?” Alice asked as Ianto complied, clearly alarmed by the news.

“It’s more likely to be about Hughes; Steven probably witnessed him getting abducted.” Jack deduced, silently worrying about how his Grandson would fare not being the intended target, his urge to find him growing every second. “Any more information on him?”

“Was nothing in the Welsh Database earlier, but now we know he’s…” Ianto trailed off as he adjusted his search parameters, freezing when an alert appeared almost immediately.

“What? What is it?”

“Bryn Hughes. He’s in Witness Protection.”

“Drat!” Jack murmured and clenched his fist, trying to hold his emotions in around his daughter. “Call NCA, get the file unlocked.”

There was a long silence while Ianto was on the phone, until he dropped his phone from his ear and clicked on loudspeaker, quiet music breaking the silence. “Bloody Red Tape.” Ianto said, rolling his eyes. “I’m on hold! Tosh would have cracked the file…” He fell silent as he remembered his lost friend, Jack placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Registering the sullen mood, Alice tried to change the subject. “Dad, did you find your head-start?”

Ianto looked over. He’d forgotten that Jack had left, and the way Jack was looking uncomfortable, he assumed Jack had as well.

“Nothing on Steven” Jack surmised, annoyed. “But I got the feeling that something else is planned, which makes sense if Geddes is after Hughes. Something to do with the children at Steven school.”

“Do you think they’re in danger?” Ianto asked.

“Don’t know… information was a bit vague….”

Jack mobile rang, disturbing them. “Gwen?” He asked, answering the call on speaker.

_‘Spoken to Hughes wife. Met 2 years ago, but she can’t think why he would be abducted.’_

“Turns out he’s in WitSec, we’re trying to get the information now, but he probably kept his wife in the dark.”

_‘Possibly, she seemed truthful. Nothing much else other than their house was broken into last week, like the school.’_

“Okay, thanks Gwen. Do you think you can work your magic and get Bishop Primary School to finish early for the day?”

_‘Is there a problem?’_

“Hopefully not.” Jack replied. “Just to be safe though.”

_‘I’ll talk to the police here. There’s an hour and half left of the school day so parents will be at work, but the least we can do is ring the fire alarm, get them out the building.’_

“Perfect. Keep me informed.”

‘ _Will do.’_

Jack hung up the phone, keeping a watch on the others. Ianto had moved across the Hub, talking quietly into his own mobile that had clicked off hold halfway through Gwen’s conversation, leaving him alone with Alice.

“He’s been gone for hours. We still have no clue where he is!”

“I know.” Jack whispered, moving closer as if to comfort her, but he stopped as if unsure what she wanted. She added it to the growing list of things to discuss one Steven was safe. “We’ll find him. If anything can spot them on the CCTV, it’s Tosh’s program.”

“Ianto told me about you’re colleagues.” Alice said, carefully. “I’m sorry, and I’m sorry for implying it was you’re fault."

“Yeah.” Jack sighed, looking away. “That’s still debatable.”

“Ianto said they saved the city.”

“They did.” Jack replied, displaying a slight proud smile, before looking dejected again. “That doesn’t mean it wasn’t my fault.”

Alice was about to respond when Ianto strode back towards them, cutting their conversation short. “You’re not going to believe what Hughes real name is?”

“Try me”

“Daniel Geddes. Mark Geddes younger brother, key witness for the prosecution of the three in 2005. Apparently, he ‘accidently’ saw and photographed their plans. Prosecution was suspicious, especially as £2.5 million pound was never recovered, but they never had proof so they made a deal.”

“You think Hughes stole the money?”

“Explains the break ins” Ianto deduced. “If they were looking for their money...”

“…when they didn’t find it, they changed tack and kidnapped Hughes.” Jack finished, clicking his fingers, the new understanding sparking some hope. They knew who and why. Now they just had to find them.

**Note: Please review. Where do you think this is heading?**


	4. Bad Blood and Brothers

**Bad Blood**

**Summary:** Family ties can be challenging. When Steven goes missing, can Jack prove himself to Alice and find him. 

**Not COE compliant, but contains characters from the season.**

**Chapter 4:** Bad Blood and Brothers.

* * *

_ Tuesday 13:47 The Hub, Cardiff _

They spent the next quarter of an hour organising equipment into the SUV, until the kaleidoscope finally hit a match. Ianto was the closest to the workstation, quickly checking the results of the program.

“Program’s spotted Jessica Mara on a traffic light camera, image timestamped 12:34. It’s traced the vehicle to an industrial unit owned Moors Brewery, condemned and abandoned for health and safety last year – it’s only a few streets from the school.”

“I told you, I’m coming with you.”

Jack paused, contemplating. He didn’t want to risk putting his daughter in danger but if there was one thing Alice had inherited from him it was his stubbornness. “Fine.” Jack eventually relented. “But you’re staying in the car.” He compromised, looking directly at her, his index pointing.

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Tuesday 14:33 Industrial Unit, Bristol _

Jack rolled the SUV quietly to a stop roughly a hundred metres from the Unit, keeping out of sight from any window or entrance so to not ruin the element of surprise.

“What’s the plan?” Alice asked from the backseat.

“We can’t go storming in. There’s too many unknown variables. We need to get eyes inside?”

“I’m going to look around” Jack started out the SUV door, but was stopped by Ianto.

“I’m going with you.”

“No. You’re staying here with Alice.”

“Jack.” “Dad!” Was sounded simultaneously as they protested.

“I’m not leaving you alone. Staying in the car or not.” Jack responded, addressing Alice directly. She didn’t answer, knowing it wasn’t her choice but Ianto doesn’t look convinced. “I’m only taking a look Ianto, promise.”

Ianto reluctantly nodded, understanding Jack’s need to ensure his daughter was safe, but he also knew how much Alice needed to do something so help. “Wait, Jack.” Jack paused in shutting the car door. “Did we bring the Eye-5?”

“It’s in the kit. Why? We’ve got comms?”

“I know but this isn’t a Torchwood case. The police will need evidence, and this way we can see what you see. If we can’t come, we can still help.”

From the expression on Ianto’s face, Jack could tell he wasn’t going to budge, and eventually agreed, digging through the kit bag.

~*~*~T~*~*~

Jack inched along the outside of the unit, ignoring the itch of the contact lenses as he snatched a quick glimpse through a large window to check no-one was looking before taking a longer look.

Through the window, Jack immediately spotted Steven, tied to a chair with tape across his mouth. His red blazer was crumpled and eyes wide with fear but thankfully he seemed unhurt. A dozen crates of alcohol left over from the Brewery were stacked together along the wall, near a man who was currently feeding a fire in an empty oil drum.

Across the open space, a second man Jack identified as Geddes held a handheld device that Jack frighteningly recognised as a trigger and with dread, his eyes swung back to Steven, noticing what he’d hadn’t registered before - a pile of explosives wired and stacked near Steven’s chair.

He tensed with anger, but before he could act prematurely, voices regained his attention towards the others. A woman – Mara - had Hughes head pulled back by his hair. Geddes clenching his empty hand as he scowled.

“You think you can lie to me? I taught you every trick in the book, and this is how you betray me.” A fist struck out, causing ‘Hughes’ to reel back in shock and pain. “Well prison’s changed me, Daniel. There’s no such thing as loyalty or morals. So tell me where my money is, or I’ll press this button and kill the kid along with every other bloody child in your school.”

A sudden flare from the side caused Jack to whip his head around. A crate of alcohol had burst into flames beside the oil drum, the second man – Jacob? – rearing back away from the flames. The noise disturbed Geddes who turned, annoyed at the interruption.

“Will you stop playing with the fucking fire already! It’s like working with kids!”

“It’s alright for some, but I’m freezing. Playing with fire my job thank you very much. Or are you forgetting who created your explosives?”

“Do you think you’re being smart with me?” Geddes bit back, striding forwards angrily, causing the man to step back in fear, dropping a lit roll of paper dangerously close to another crate. “Go fetch some water and put that fucking blaze out. Now!”

“Yes, sir.” The man almost fled from the room, Jack ducking down to avoid being seen as he passed the window.

~*~*~T~*~*~

Ianto stood outside the SUV with Alice, watching the video feed from the laptop that was balancing on the hood of the car. An engine behind them announced Gwen’s arrival as she pulled up beside the SUV, coming out the join them.

“Police are finishing up evacuating the school. What’s happening?”

Ianto filled her in on what they had discovered, noticing how Gwen kept looking at Alice, as if wondering why she was there. He realised she still didn’t know the relationship between Alice and Jack and presumed she was wondering why they were working on a case with no connection to Torchwood.

Being too far away, the conversation was too quiet to hear over Jack’s comm, but they watched the confrontation between the brothers, not hard to interpret the basics of what was being said. Ianto had also made the connection between the trigger and the explosives, but hadn’t commented, certain Alice was smart enough to have done as well. Alice tensed each time she saw Steven. She could see his frightened stare and crumpled uniform and it was hard to resist a mother’s instinct to protect and comfort her son, even though she understood she had to stay put or risk making it worse.

The first flash of fire was loud enough to be heard over Jack’s comm, making them gasp in shock. A minute later, the second crate alighted in less than a second, the speed alarming them as the fire quickly becoming uncontrollable. It grew quickly, the wine and beer in the crates highly flammable, Jack – and the camera – focusing on Steven as he struggled in his chair, eyes terrified. Geddes, more furious than scared at his plan literally going up in smoke, grabbed Hughes by the collar, dragging him towards a back door in the corner, the women following. He resisted fruitlessly, flicking glances between Geddes and Steven as if trying to stop him from leaving Steven behind.

Ianto clicked his earpiece, as the three disappeared out the back door. “Jack, I’m coming over. We need a plan.”

“No time.” The image on the screen jolted as Jack jumped up to climb through the window. “If the fire reaches the explosives, the whole building’s going up.”

Realising the truth, Ianto didn’t protest and stayed put, keeping watch on the laptop as Jack ran through the flames with his arm raised to protect his face. The three saw as Stephan’s face lit up when he spotted Jack, the Captain kneeling in front of him, gently removing the tape from his mouth. “Uncle Jack! How did you find me?”

“I’ll explain later, Soldier. We need to get out of here.” Jack assured, pulling out a penknife to sever the ropes, the flames licking at his ankles. Once untied, Jack lifted Steven from the chair and placed him down carefully on his feet. “Run! Keep in front of me.”

The camera focused on Steven’s back as they sprinted for the closest exit. A few paces from the window, they saw Jack spin round as if he’d heard something before diving forward towards Steven as the building exploded and the screen went black.

“JACK!”

“STEVEN! NO! DAD!”

Ianto wanted nothing more than to run in after Jack himself, but instead could only hold Alice back as she tried to run forward in fear. With no alcohol or explosives left, the fire was quickly burning out, but it was still dangerous to enter, and he knew that Jack would give anything to know Alice was safe and he wasn’t going to put her at risk when Jack wasn’t there to stop them.

“Alice!” He struggled with holding her still as she tried to escape his grip. “Alice. Stop. Look at me. Alice!”

She eventually stilled and listened; calm enough for him to risk loosening his grip slightly so he didn’t hurt her. “You can’t go in there. It’s not safe. Jack would never forgive me okay.” He said, looking Alice straight in the eyes so she knew he was telling the truth. “Stay with Gwen. I’ll get him promise.”

He waited for her to confirm she understood, before letting her go and leading her over to Gwen who was trying to see if she could fix the camera connection.

“Dad?” Gwen whispered to Ianto, tone almost curious as she queried, but stopped at Ianto’s glare.

“Not the time.” He snapped, more crossly than he intended. He knew she didn’t mean anything by it, but he was too worried to care, mentally exhausted with fear for Steven and Jack. He knew Jack would be okay, but if Steven was hurt – ‘or worse’ as voice whispered in his head but he cut the thought short - then he worried for Jack’s mental state. It wasn’t the best already, losing Owen, Tosh and his brother, as well as struggling with memories from buried alive. He had only been starting to slowly recover, and he was concerned with how this was going to affect him. He shook himself from his thoughts, knowing that they weren’t going to help the situation and shared as look between Alice and Gwen, before addressing the latter. “Keep her safe,” he ordered, before turning round to head towards the building.

**Note: Sorry! (Not sorry. I always hate cliff-hangers but it’s not until you start writing that you find out how fun and easy they are.) The next chapter hopefully won’t be long though. I’m not that mean. Just have to figure out the ending.**

**Please review.**


	5. Reconciliations

**Bad Blood**

**Summary:** Family ties can be challenging. When Steven goes missing, can Jack prove himself to Alice and find him. 

**Not COE compliant, but contains characters from the season.**

**Notes:** Slightly longer chapter than usual. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Reconciliations

_ Tuesday 14:52 Industrial Unit, Bristol _

Ianto coughed against the acrid air as he entered the unit. Luckily the building was still mostly intact but a large portion of the ceiling had collapsed inwards, and ash and rubble covered the area. Being close to exit when the unit went up, it wasn’t long before Ianto spotted the back of Jack’s greatcoat, the usual dark blue colour now black and damaged. Clearing some small parts of debris off his back, he found to his horror that Jack himself was in the same condition, burnt from the fire and sporting an noticeable head wound. Without really needing to, he bent down and pressed his fingers firmly to Jack’s pulse point, and closed his eyes briefly in sorrow when he felt nothing beneath his skin as expected. This hadn’t been a quick death and Jack would be in a lot of pain when he revived.

Refocusing his attention, he straightened up, calling out for Steven as he shifted some rubble about. Only silence was returned for a prolonged moment, until he eventually heard a muffled sound. He froze with his movements, hoping he hadn’t imagined it, and released a sigh of relief when a few seconds later he heard another quiet sound from under the rubble.

“Steven?”

“Help!” The sound came from under Jack and he hastily lifted Jack gently to the side. Steven uniform was filthy and he had a few small cut on his hands and face but in whole seemed thankfully unhurt. “Steven.” Ianto breathed **,** lifting the young boy from the ground and to feet.

“Thank you. Who are you?”

“My name is Ianto. I’m a…friend of your Uncle Jack.”

“Uncle Jack!?” Steven cried, remembering who he’d been with. He started to look behind him, but Ianto grabbed his shoulders, trying to steer him away from Jack’s lifeless body.

“I’ll help him next, don’t you worry. I promise. Let’s get you out first okay, your Mum’s waiting outside.”

Ianto wanted nothing more than to stay by Jack side until he revived, but with there still a chance for more rubble to fall, he needed to get Steven out of here, conceding with the knowledge that Jack wouldn’t revive for at least a couple hours.

The ground uneven from rubble, Steven had trouble staying upright. The building released an ominous groan and conscious of time, Ianto lifted Steven in to his arms to carry him out the unit, squinting as they let their eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. As soon as she saw Steven, Alice broke away from Gwen and not wanting to interrupt a happy reunion, Ianto returned his charge to his feet, watching with a smile as the boy darted forward and met in the middle, Alice sweeping him up into a relieved hug.

Ianto and Gwen moved to join them, Alice beaming as she turned towards the former. “Thank you. Where’s Dad?”

“He’s still inside.” Ianto said, forcing a light-heartened tone so not to dampen the happy spirits, but from behind Alice, Ianto shared grim a look with Gwen, wordlessly informing her of the situation.

Gwen gave him an understanding nod in return. “What about Hughes?”

“Go back and get Steven checked over with the scanner.” Ianto directed. “I’ll help Jack and inform the police of the situation with Geddes. They can’t have got far on foot. I’ll meet you back at the Hub soon”.

~*~*~T~*~*~

_ Tuesday 16:14 The Hub, Cardiff _

With the traffic of school turn out time halfway through their journey, it had been a long drive back to the Hub. Steven had been silent the whole way, eventually falling asleep until they arrived back at the Plass. Gwen had led them down into the Medical Bay, digging out Owen’s favourite Bekeran scanner, which thankfully confirmed Steven had no hidden or lasting injuries. He was now sitting quietly on the table, Gwen having found some food for him in the Kitchenette. Hearing the tell-tale sounds of the lift activating, Gwen left the two in the bay, coming upstairs to see Ianto carrying a prone Jack through into his office. “Need any help?”

“I left the SUV on the Plass…” Ianto started, knowing they couldn’t stop the car there for too long, but it had been easier to use the lift with Jack’s inert body.

“I’ll go and park it. You sort Jack.”

“What about Alice? How’s Steven.”

“He’s fine. He’s enjoying some left over pizza.”

Ianto nodded and took Jack down to his bunker and through into the adjoining bathroom. The least he could do is allow Jack to come back clean and freshly dressed. Afterward, he awkward lifted Jack back up the ladder, settling him down on the sofa, knowing that Jack wouldn’t want to revive in the confined space. It was clear that since Gray, Jack had been understandably claustrophobic.

~*~*~T~*~*~

Alice sat watching Steven enjoy the food, knowing he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She could tell something was going on and being hidden from her, but she shook it from her head. Steven had to be her focus at the moment (he was still unusually quiet) but the thought continued to pester at the back her mind.

“Mum?”

Steven finished the last slice and looked up anxiously at her. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Is Uncle Jack dead?”

The question hit her full force, and she found she didn’t know the answer. Jack couldn’t die though – could he? Her mother had always told her Jack could never die. “No darling, I’m sure he’s fine.” She reassured, hoping she sounded more certain than she felt.

“But I saw him. The other man tried to hide it, but he wasn’t moving. He looked dead.”

Alice was surprised, knowing from Steven’s tone that he truly believed his grandfather/uncle was dead. She was saved from answering however by Gwen coming back into the Medical Bay. “Finished?” She asked Steven who nodded slowly.

“What’s happening now?”

“Jack should be up soon. In the meantime, I believe there’s some games on the computer that Steven could play.” Steven nodded again and Alice agreed as they left the medical bay towards the workstations. That answered that question then – Jack would be okay – but that didn’t explain what they were hiding and what Steven had seen.

Steven and Gwen quickly became engrossed in the game Gwen had selected, Alice pleased that he was distracted from the events of today. She heard a noise from the room off from the workstations, and keeping in Steven in sight (she wouldn’t be letting him out for a while yet) she moved over to the doorway, shaken when she saw her father’s prone body on the sofa. At first glance, someone might have assumed he was only asleep, but Alice could see the too pale face and the immobile chest and knew her father was dead. Ianto was sitting in the desk chair beside him, and from the way he was watching him, she could tell he was expecting something to happen any second **.** She had always wondered how Jack could not age or die, but she never thought he could actually die, who would choose to live that?

A loud gasp from her father almost caused her to step back in alarm. Ianto however had jumped up at the sound, moving to pull Jack’s trembling frame into his arms. He flailed against him, breath wheezing, but Ianto simply held tighter as if grounding him from pain.

After a few seconds, the trembling settled down to an occasional quiver as Jack became more aware. “Steven!” He tried to get up, almost fighting against Ianto who was attempting to hold him still.

“Jack. He’s fine. You saved him.” Ianto said. He continued to murmur inaudibly in Jack’s ear, but she could visibly see Jack calm down.

“He almost died. Alice is never going to forgive me.” Jack said. Alice found she was slightly troubled by Jack’s subdued manner. She suddenly realised that none of the hatred her mother had ingrained in her about her father could hold up against the resigned man in front of her. Ianto let Jack sit up, and sat next to him, keeping a supportive arm on the latter.

“You know my relationship with my family Jack.” Ianto shared. “You saved him, even killing yourself in return. Alice has no reason to blame you.” With Jack not looking convinced, he used a different tactic. “Family’s a complicated thing anytime, let alone yours, Mr _I haven’t legally be born yet_. The bonds are tighter than any other. They can break like with the Geddes brothers today, or with your brother, but they are almost impossible to shatter completely. Families can be very forgiving. No matter how much they break, there’s always some feeling somewhere that tells you they are still flesh and blood and that things can be fixed. But only if you try. You can’t hide from her.”

“When did you start giving me advice?” Jack joked, feeling slightly more at ease. “I’m nearly 200 years your senior, or is that 2000 now? Blimey I’m old.”

Alice stared, confused as she struggled to believe how Jack could have aged around 1800 years recently but surprisingly Ianto took it in his stride. “I know everything remember, and just cause your body’s 2000 years old now, you still only have 200 years of experience.”

“Yeah. I know. ‘Age is just a number.’” Jack quoted jokingly. “Cecelia Ahern. I think I met her – Irish accent was nearly as beautiful as Welsh.”

“Jack.”

“I said nearly didn’t I?” Jack interrupted Ianto as he started to feebly protest. “Welsh vowels will always be the best. Anyway, it must have been quite recent, late 90s?” Jack sighed, his grin slipping back off his face and the tension returned. “How can I remember that and not the important things? It’s not fair.”

“They’ll all come back eventually Jack.” Ianto reassured. “Trust me.” There was a pause in the conversation as if Ianto was thinking before he breached a different topic, sounding more serious. “I heard you earlier you know, with Alice.” It was evident that Jack knew what he was talking about as he avoided eye-contact to show he didn’t want to talk, but Ianto continued regardless. “Tosh and Owen’s deaths were not your fault. They knew what they were signing up for, and as Tosh said, she wouldn’t have changed it for the world. You saved her.”

“Gray was _my_ brother, Ianto. I was meant to protect him. I didn’t find him, I didn’t _save_ him. Was it no wondered he wanted revenge.”

“You were a thirteen years old and terrified. It was an accident. They happen.”

Ianto leaned into a kiss, which was returned in haste. Alice tried to leave, respecting their privacy but Jack must have sensed the movement, calling her back.

“Alice?”

She returned to the office, feeling chastised for eavesdropping. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine. How’s Steven?” Jack interrupted, and Alice swore she could visibly see the mask that had appeared on his face, and wondered what other feelings Jack kept hidden inside. She thought back over what she had overheard and felt it was about time to put some of Jack’s fears at ease.

“He’ll be fine. Gwen and him are playing on the computer. I think he’ll be pleased to see you. He was wondering…He saw…”

“I’ll see him in a minute. I think I need it too.” Jack assured, noticing that Alice wasn’t sure what to say. “How are you?”

“I’m okay now, but Dad when that building went up I…”

“I know…and I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. In fact, _thank_ you.”

“He’s my grandson. No need to thank me.”

“You sacrificed yourself to save him. When Mum said you couldn’t die, I didn’t know you…”

I can die. It just doesn’t seem to stick.” Jack clarified, beginning to realise that maybe some things he could explain without blaming Lucia. “Something happened a while ago. I was mortal and was killed. A friend brought me back to life, but couldn’t control the power. She brought me back forever.”

Alice nodded speechless at the new insight her father had given her. He had had no choice in living forever, and she began to wonder how he coped. Some things her mother had said didn’t seem to match up anymore and she questioned how much she actually knew about her father.

At that moment, Steven came running over to the doorway, pausing when he saw Jack.

“Uncle Jack. You’re okay!”

“That I am, Soldier!” Jack exclaimed, lifting the boy into a hug. “How about you?”

“I’m okay.”

“Fantastic.”

Gwen chose that moment to join them, phone in her hand. “That was the police. They caught Geddes. Hughes’ is alive.”

“Will they want to talk to Steven?” Alice asked.

“They didn’t say.”

“I’m sure they’ll get in touch if they do” Ianto chimed in from where he’d been silent for a while. “But it sounds like they were caught red-handed, so alongside our tape everything should be pretty straightforward. I’ll iron out the details in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Alice returned before checking her watch, surprised by the time. “Come on Steven. It’s getting late, you need sleep.”

“But Mum…”

“Your Mum’s right Steven.” Jack added, dropping down to his grandson’s level. “You were a proper Soldier today and even Soldiers need to sleep. I’ll see you soon, okay.”

“But you always say that, but you don’t come for ages.”

“I know buddy. But I’ll come soon, I promise.”

“What about Saturday evening for dinner?” Alice asked. Jack’s head snapped up at the offer, and smiled. “Sounds great! As long as the rift…”

“He’ll be there.” Ianto added with such certainty that caused Jack to look over, puzzled. “Gwen and I are perfectly capable of watching the rift for one evening. You’re going.”

“That’s told me, hasn’t it Steven.” Jack laughed, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Looks like I’m coming Saturday.”

“Yay!”

Seeing a shared look being Alice and Jack, Ianto stepped in, offering his hand to Steven. “Do you want to see our secret lift?” He asked, leading the boy away, with Gwen following.

“Is this okay with you then?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Alice returned. “Looks like I need to get to know my father better.”

Alice saw the mask slip subtly, before she found herself in engulfed in a hug, her father whispering in her ear. “Thank you. Never forget – I love you.”

**Notes: The End! Thanks for sticking with the story and hoped you liked it!**

**I have the sparks of a plan for a big canon AU next where Jack and Ianto meet slightly differently! Might take a lot of planning but I hope to get it started soon.**

**Please Review!**

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first chapter, hoped you liked it. Let me now what you thought.


End file.
